


purple.

by Duckie (soyenergetic), soyenergetic



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyenergetic/pseuds/Duckie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyenergetic/pseuds/soyenergetic
Summary: i've always wondered whether water or fire was stronger..yuri has the power of water. she can control it with her mind; make it do whatever she likes.yena has the same ability, only with fire instead of water.these two powers are rare, even in a world where at least half of the population has a special ability.these two girls are exact opposites... yet they get along better than you'd expect.
Relationships: Choi Yena & Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Kudos: 6





	1. one.

yena slammed her pillow into her face and screamed. 

_"yeah, run away, you good for nothing duck!"_

__

__

_"you don't even have a power! you're fucking useless!"_

__

__

the taunts of the older girls from school rang through her ears, making her scream even louder into her pillow. they liked to bully her for not having a special ability like her other classmates. the thing that they didn't understand is that she did have a power, she just hid it from everyone. yena wasn't quite sure why she hid it. all she could remember was when she was younger her mother took her to the doctor and when she came back her mother had told her to never tell anyone that she had an ability. 

_"no wonder you're all alone; you're just a useless piece of trash!"_

__

__

yena stopped screaming and layer back on her mattress, sighing deeply. she held out her palm and stared at it, a small flame arising from her tan skin and lighting up the dark room. 

"i don't want to be here anymore.."


	2. two.

yena stood up from her mattress on the floor and walked to her closet, pulling a long black t-shirt off of a broken hangar and sliding it on over her lacey bra that is matching in color. she sighs deeply as she hops over to the short coffee table in the corner of the room, grabbing her keys while still trying to pull on a pair of dark blue jean shorts. 

"where am i even gonna go..?" yena mumbled to herself. she opened the door out of her apartment and stepped out into the hallway. she could vaguely see her neighbor from across the hall. her neighbor was a short girl named chaewon and they got along well. chaewon was only a year younger than yena; chaewon was 22 and yena was 23. yena was debating asking chaewon to come with her on her trip to who-knows-where, but she shrugged off the thought and left a note on chaewon's door that read:

_hey chae  
i think im gonna dissapear for a bit.  
call me if you need anything  
-yen _

__

__

yena stepped out of the building and walked to her car, getting in and starting the engine. 

_what the fuck are you doing, yena? you have school, you have chaewon, you shouldn't do this.._

__

__

yena sighed as her brain filled with thoughts of doubt. she pulled out her keys and leaned her head back against the seat. 

_eh, what the hell? it's not like anyone would miss you. you're not chae's only friend. she'll live. let's go, yena!_

__

__

yena bit her lip as she started the car again, pulling slowly out of her parking space. 

_don't do this! you'll make people worry! you know how much you hate to make people worry!_

__

__

yena ignored her thoughts this time and drove away from the building. she got onto the highway and started driving.

_where am i going...?_


	3. three.

everything was bright. neon signs were everywhere, streets were crowded with people in crop-tops and shorts, everyone was yelling. yena didn't remember how she got here, or how long she'd been here. she'd just... appeared within the bright town as if she'd always been there. 

in the middle of the all the buildings with big signs there was a giant bonfire, but it wasn't a normal bonfire. it was surrounded by short cement walls and the fire wasn't red-ish orange like a normal fire. this fire was purple. yena was confused, very confused. she thought she had known all there was to know about fire, seeing as she had the power to control it with just a thought. 

yena walked towards the fire and put her hand against the roaring purple flames. as she expected, it didn't burn her. she played with the flames that licked at her hand. she cupped her hands around part of the fire and pulled it away, a small ball of the purple flames sitting in her palms like it was just a normal tennis ball. she tossed it around playfully, pulling it apart into three separate balls and juggling them with a big smile on her face. something about the fire, about the town she was in, made her smile. she felt at home here. 

"watcha doin' with that fire there, blue?" 

yena turned around quickly, throwing the small balls of fire into the bonfire they came from. she looked to see who had spoken and saw a girl, a very pretty girl, standing in front of her. 

_blue?_

__

__

"just.... observing." yena said not-so-smoothly. she cleared her throat and looked the girl in the eyes. "why'd you call me blue?"

the girl shrugged and pointed at yena's hair. yena was confused at first but then realized that her ponytail was blue. she nodded and laughed a little bit. the girl laughed too but then her face went serious again.

"is that your ability? fire?" the girl asked.

yena froze. she didn't know whether or not to tell the girl, seeing as she's hidden her power for most of her life. she eventually decided she would, since she's already been seen using her ability. but there was another reason too. something about the girl made her feel vulnerable. she made her feel weak.

"yeah... it is." she said. "what's yours? if you have one, that is."

"i do have one." she trailed off, not fully answering the question. 

"so what is it?" 

the girl looked at yena, ignoring her question. she was studying her face when yena asked her another question.

"well, if you won't tell me that, will you at least tell me your name?"

the girl nodded and held out her hand fot yena to shake. "i'm yuri."


	4. four.

"i'm yuri"

yena's heart started to beat quickly just at the sound of the girls' name. 

_what the hell is going on? why am i so nervous..?_

__

yena reached her hand out to shake yuri's hand, feeling a sharp burning sensation the moment her hand touched yuri's. she pulled away quickly, not liking the feeling. she looked at yuri, who was just standing there like nothing had happened. she smiled at yena with a evil smirk.  
"i-i'm yena. choi y-yena.." yena stuttered, scared by the pain that she felt when she touched yuri and scared by how nervous she was around this girl that she had just met.

"yena. that's cute." the girl smiled wider, poking yena's cheek gently. yena jumped back in shock, feeling yet another burning sensation where yuri had touched her. yuri just laughed. 

"i knew something would happen, but i didn't know it'd affect you this much." the girl laughed out, gazing at her hands with wonderment. 

"it hurts!" yena shouted. she looked at yuri with a confused expression. yuri looked taken aback. she pouted a little before answering. "oh, i didn't know it would hurt you.."

"didn't know what would hurt me?" yena asked, even more confused.

yuri sighed and put her two hands together. she closed her eyes for a few seconds before pulling her hands apart from each other, a small ball of water hovering in between her two palms. 

"my abilty is water. i can do what i like with it just like you can with fire..." she trailed off before taking yena's hand in hers, smiling softly. this time it didn't hurt like before, but yena still felt something. not painful, but... like electricity. it was like a wave lighting traveled everywhere in her body the moment yuri touched her. 

"i was bringing a small amount of water onto the surface of my skin to see what would happen to you when you touched me, since fire and water are exact opposites. it's a little weird, i know, but i've never met anyone with a fire ability." yuri continued, still holding yena's hand and looking at the big purple bundle of flames next to her. 

yena blinks and looks at yuri, suddently noticing how attractive she is. her hair was short, her straight hair hanging just above her shoulders. it was a silver-like color, matching perfectly with her grayish-brown eyes. her face was like looking at a model. her nose was small and it fit perfectly between her eyes, which were like pools of water you could get lost in. and her lips... her lips were plump and a pale pink color. as yena studied her face she found herself focusing more on yuri's lips than anything else. she blinked again and looked away from the girl, not wanting to stare any more than she already was.

_why do i feel this way...?_


End file.
